Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 16-20 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...našich hrdinov čakajú nevyspytateľné zážitky...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_16. kapitola_

Tvrdá...

1.

- Zazrela som ich motorky v kríkoch. Takže musia byť niekde tu. V areáli. – zašepkala Emma a zo slov bolo cítiť, že má trochu strach.

Automaticky sa začal nekoordinovane obzerať.

- Nerobte si nádeje. Už o nás vedia. Takto je to lepšie. Nič si nedovolia. Aj preto som ju vzala. Veľa ľudí, veľa svedkov...Málo akcie...– otočila sa na miesto, kde pred chvíľou bezradne stála Bella.

Nestála tam.

Prvé, čo ju napadlo, bolo, že je už na ceste domov a má pripravený presný plán, ako to všetko farbisto zverí denníčku. Vedela si živo predstaviť seba v tvare Zombie aj čo všetko z tej bábky bude trčať...Priznala si. Prehnala to. Bellina "závislosť" zrejme nebude len pubertálny záchvev.

- Myslíš si, že už si vybrala ? – spýtal sa.

- Medzi Gastonom a vami ? Určite. Vediete jedna – nula. A popravde, nemyslím si, že ten namyslený vymetený frajer so slovnou zásobou v rozmedzí „Tak... určite...", má pri jej IQ, rozhľade a sčítanosti nejakú šancu zvrátiť stav...- odpovedala prirýchlo a až z jeho zamračeného pohľadu pochopila, že zbrklo. – Hups...vy ste sa nepýtali na ...Vás asi skôr zaujímalo, či si vybrala tú parcelu na hrob, však...?! – precedila medzi zuby.

Keď sa darí, tak sa darí.

Zasmial sa. Čo povedať. Prvá odpoveď sa aj tak lepšie počúvala. Jeho ego bolo pofúkané, čo viac si mohol priať.

- Naozaj si nič nespraví? - na čele mu zostali dve kolmé vrásky.

Tentokrát sa usmiala zas Emma.

- Netvrdím, že to budete mať ľahké, ale Bella nie je naivná hlúpa hus. Je to len trochu introvert so sklonom k melancholickým reakciám, ale ak sa niekto dokáže naladiť na jej strunu a získa si jej dôveru...vlastne...neviem. Nechcem sa vám do toho miešať. – skončila prednášku trocha zahanbene. – Ak ste jej zlomili srdce, je vašou povinnosťou...-

- Ja nič nemusím ! – skočil jej do reči.

- ...ale chcete, že ?!...- doložila namiesto neho.

Vyrušil ich zvuk štartujúcich motoriek.

2.

S rukami v krátkom kabáte s hlavou v korytnačom spánku kráčala rýchlo po krajnici cesty.

Motorky za sebou počula, ale cesta sa jej zdala dostatočne široká, aby obranne cúvla ešte kúsok k priekope.

Prvá prefrnkla, ale druhá z nich kus pred ňou pomaly pribrzdila a otočila sa.

Prechádzala popri nej bez záujmu.

- Nechceš zviezť domov? Alebo niekam, kde ti bude lepšie ako doma? – drzo sa pýtal mladík, ktorému spod helmy trčali tmavé kučery.

Zaujalo ju však čosi iné. Na pravej ruke, hneď za rukavicou sa mu hompáľal medajlónik na retiazke. Ten medajlón poznala.

Vystrčila hlavu z límca a smrkla.

Aj to mu stačilo, aby ju ošacoval a dostala dosť vysoké ohodnotenie.

- Máš vlastný byt alebo kamoša na telefón? – zariskovala.

Trochu ho to rozhodilo. Nemal chuť na šľapku, konečne sa chcel raz iba tak nezáväzne pozhovárať a posedieť s niekým normálnym. Zvlášť dnes... A dievča kráčajúce z cintorína, kde zrejme šlo zapáliť sviečočku obľúbenej babičke sa zdal dobrý typ. Ako sa mohol zmýliť...

- Nemám. – odvrkol a chystal sa čím skôr naštartovať a zmiznúť, kým nevytiahne červenú kabelku a neotrčí mu cenník na podrážke.

- To som chcela počuť. Mám chuť na kakao so štrúdľou v bistre U babičky a dlhý rozhovor. Pozývam ťa za odvoz. – usmiala sa.

Tak predsa ju vyhodnotil dobre.

Ponúkol jej svoju prilbu.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_17. kapitola_

Mäkká...

1.

Chudera Ruby si nedokázala vo svojom mozočku dostatočne poprepájať kontakty, aby pochopila, kde si Bella mohla naraziť chlapa. Staršieho. Pohľadného. Veselého. Nebola to závisť ani sprostá žiarlivosť, len jej kdesi blikala kontrolka, že je to podozrivé.

- Ak na tom tanieri urobíš ešte zo desať okruhov utierkou, bude to porovnateľné s dĺžkou Tour de France, miláčik. Nezabúdaj, že tam máš ešte celý štós ďalších testovacích vozidiel! – zadrela babička do vnučky.

- Mýliš si bicykle s Formulou 1, babi...- odpovedala monotónne, nedala sa vyrušiť, pokojne ďalej zízala na chlapa, čo v boxe sedel s jej kamoškou a hladkala suchý tanier, kým jej ho babka nevytrhla a hlučne neodložila na pult.

Bella s Nealom zdvihli oči a skrčili hlavy medzi plecia, ale nedali sa rušiť, hoci viac iba pozerali a sŕkali kakao, než sa zhovárali.

Počkala si, kým druhú šálku zaregistruje jeho mechúr a rýchlo pribehla k ich stolu.

- Ty, to kde rastú takíto exemplárni samci? – šuchla sa k Belle do boxu.

- Na ceste z cintorína. Sú nás tam plné priekopy. – odpovedal za ňu Neal, ktorý sa vrátil rýchlejšie, než predpokladala.

Vysúkala sa z miesta, čo možno najvlnivejšie, ako vedela, ale nezabralo.

Zabrala však babička a vysotila ju do kuchyne.

- Moja kamarátka. Zo školy. – skomentovala Bella.

Potom klasika. Ešte chodíš do školy...kde...aj ja som chodil do školy...kde...aj toto sme sa učili...a vy ...aj tohto poznáš...a ty...a ktorá trieda...a ja...ja som bol táto...a maturuješ...aj ja mám maturitu...teda nemám...ale mohol som mať...vonku je pekne.

Nie a nie sa dostať k niečomu, kde by mohla spomenúť ten čudný náramok na jeho ruke. Asi pôjde rovno.

- Máš zaujímavý šperk na ruke. – a je to vonku.

Nadvihol ruku, zahľadel sa pod zápästie a nechal ho triasť sa nad stolom.

- Patril mojej mame. – venoval mu letmý úsmev.

Odpoveď ju pribila o opierku. Začalo jej dochádzať. Muž oproti nie je len náhodný motorkár, čo našiel prívesok na chodníku cintorína. Muž oproti je...

Začala si viac všímať detaily. Na počudovanie nenašla skoro nič identické s originálom. Teda so starším originálom. Prototypom...

- Asi sa na ňu budeš podobať. – povedala nahlas, hoci to mal byť len myšlienkový pochod.

- Ako vieš? – zarazil sa.

- No, chlapci sa vždy viac podobajú na matky a dievčatá skôr na otcov. – vynašla sa pohotovo.

- Chvalabohu, že nie som vlastná sestra. – prekrútil očami.

Prekvapilo ju to. Asi bude jediná, čo má onoho muža na najvyššom piedestáli, bezchybného, zbaveného všetkého zlého až na veky vekov. Amen.

Otvoril medajlón a podal jej ho.

- Je krásna. – usmiala sa na portrét a do vnútra jej stiekla láva. Niečo zo sĺz, niečo z blenu, skrátka nič príjemné a povzbudivé, pretože miniatúrka v ováliku bola skutočne prekrásna. Usmievala sa a pôsobila milo. Tak priveľmi milo...až jej bolo ťažko.

- Bola. Je mŕtva...- vzal jej ho z rúk.

- Ach, prepáč...To preto sme sa stretli...tam...Je tam pochovaná...asi...Ale ty nie si odtiaľto. Nikdy som ťa tu nevidela. – hľadala niečo, čím by sa neprezradila.

- Bol som. Chvíľu. Zdochol tu pes...- uškrnul sa, lebo mu to pripomenulo Hooka. – Teda nie celkom, ale aj to bude...- otváral a zatváral medajlónik a očividne znervóznel.

- Nerozumiem...- zašepkala, lebo jeho výraz sa v okamihu zmenil.

- Ale nič. Len som chcel povedať, že rýchlo doštuduj a vypadni odtiaľto, kým je čas. Tu nemáš šancu sa presadiť a byť šťastná a vôbec. Nenávidím toto mestečko. –

Konečne niečo, čo našla s jeho otcom spoločné. Poryvy tváre, keď hovorili o nenávisti.

- Jéééj, poznáte sa len krátko a on už má tvoj portrét v medajlóne? – nahla sa Ruby nad jeho dlane a drzo zízala na obrázok v jeho rukách. - ...a takto asi bude raz vyzerať váš synček, však...- trepla maznavo ako bonus.

Obaja zamrzli. Pozreli zarazene jeden na druhého.

Našťastie sa usmial.

- Má vlastne pravdu. Podobáš sa na ňu. -

Začervenala sa až po končeky vlasov.

Má pravdu. Dôkaz, že muži akosi vždy siahajú po dosť podobných ženách...aspoň, čo sa vzhľadu týka. S týmto sa bude ťažko zaspávať...

Dvere sa s hrmotom otvorili a okrem chladného vzduchu zavialo sem Emmu.

Zazrela Bellu a vykročila k nej.

Potom skamenela.

A nielen ona.

- Neal ! –

- Emma ? –

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_18. kapitola_

Spontánna...

1.

Zobudil sa presne v tej časti noci, keď ešte do atramentu budúceho dňa štekajú neviditeľné psy.

Zdalo sa mu, že sa zvlieka z jeho vlastnej košele po pásoch a pred útekom sa ešte dvakrát otočila.

Pokúšal sa zaostriť z celku na detail, chcel len pomaly stmievať a nezostať v tom nemom filme len tým jedným jediným štekom...vyvalene čumiacim z postele...Nanič pokus.

Izba smrdela nadýchaným alkoholom, radšej z nej nemal ani vychádzať a vyhol by sa debilným výčitkám, čo už stáli nastúpené v pozore vedľa prekvapivo nerozostlanej postele, ktorá ho len pred chvíľou uvoľnila na priepustku bez toho, aby mu ukázala správny smer.

Šúchal si uderené čelo s kolmou vráskou spôsobenou verajami pripravený na výčitkovú prednášku. 

_Kde máš pyžamo?!_... zasalutovala prvá. _Umýval si sa?! Si vôbec vyzutý?!_ ...pokračovali jedna za druhou. Ešte niečo o zodpovednosti, dospelosti, veku...bla-bla-bla...jasné mami, pomodlím sa a už budem dobrý...

Sedí rozkročmo na posteli a pozerá si do výstrihu. Nie je to zlé...Síce to nie sú stavebniny s tehličkami, ale zas ani vrakovisko s pneumatikami. Pochválil sám seba, pritakajúc si výsledku hodnotenia...

Chýbal mu však medajlón. Pošmátral po spotenej hrudi, po saténovej obliečke, ohol sa a so syčaním od bolesti radšej zas narovnal a zaklonil hlavu, skúsil poslať pár životaschopných buniek na prieskum do tyla nepriateľa, ale nedostali sa ďaleko. S ďalšou bolesťou mu bolo oznámené, že padli skôr, ako stihli dokončiť misiu. Darmo si stláčal spánky, viacej živých pešiakov v hlave nateraz nemal.

Aj tak dobre. „Dovtedy sa chodí s krčahom po vodu, kým sa ucho neodbije." Ucho bolo odbité.

Paralela s van Goghom...Spojivko nenájdené...

Až tak ju asi nemiluje...aby si rezal ucho. Či, hej ?!...Odbité nie je odrezané...aj keď na výsledku to nič nemení. Milah je mŕtva. Bola dávno predtým, než zomrela. Odbitá. Odrezaná...

"Odbiť" by asi malo byť "Odbyť"...nie to asi nie...alebo... Žeby to skúsi s jazykovedným ústavom ? Predstava ako odborníkom pracne vysvetľuje svoj problém, ho nepobavila. Strata času.

Stratený medajlón však paradoxne tlačil na hrudi.

Spomienky naň sa mu vracali ako film z jeho nedávnej minulosti. Predsmrtný.

Pristihol sa aj pri jednej, že keď mu priniesli kolektívne fotky z výletu mal v úmysle vystrihnúť si jej hlavičku a napasovať ju do medajlóna. „Priznávam, chcel som..."

Nahlas sa rozrehotal. Následne si priložil prst na ústa. Na tretí pokus, prvými dvoma netrafil.

- Pśsst... teta susedka nemôže spinkať...sova jedna vyhúkaná...nevyhúúúkaná...-

_A teraz ako ?... Nestihol si ?... Alebo si vytriezvel?!..._posmievalo sa mu svedomie.

„Pekne poporadí. Najskôr to druhé a sľubujem, od zajtra... Fakt od zajtra...najprv vstanem pravou nohou a potom budem skúšať úsmev. Hej, hej... napríklad na tej starej škatuli od vedľa."

_Si si istý?_!... „Klamem. Na nej nie."

To, čo ho následne napadlo, by ho nikdy nenapadlo, že ho napadne.

Podarilo sa mu spustiť PC, doklikať sa na FB a záhadným preskupením všetkých satelitov a kozmických telies správne sa dopracovať k jednému profilu. Jedinečnému profilu.

Vyselektovaný sa síce dosť rozmazával, za čo si majitelia licencie vyslúžili spŕšku nepublikovateľných nadávok, ale zas o to bol farebnejší a navyše ho fascinovalo, že bola skoro ešte noc a jeho podvedomie sa vrátilo do krátkych nohavíc k predstave, že keď on nevidí nikoho, nikto nevidí jeho...Vybral čosi zo súboru na ploche a pripevnil na nástenku. Spokojný so svojím činom aj zabudol zrušiť spojenie a za zvukov bzučiaceho ventilátora uviedol sa do bezváhového stavu. Našťastie posteľ bola blízko a stlmila náraz.

Naraz sa mu svet zdal ružovejší...Bol to však len odtieň návliečky.

...ale zistí to až ráno...respektíve pred obedom...

A pravdepodobne v pondelok na chodbe školy...

A na koberci u Reginy...

A ktovie, kde ešte...

Skrátka...  
Odkliknuté...

...Keď ešte do atramentu

budúceho dňa

štekajú neviditeľné psy.

Ráno ťa zvlieka z mojej

košele

po pásoch

a dvakrát

sa kradmo otočí

ešte pred útekom.

Vždy zaostrujem z celku

na detail

chcem pomaly stmievať,

aby som v tvojom filme

neskončil

len jedným štekom...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_19. kapitola_

Nepoetická

1.

Ktovie, či sú kúpeľne v panelákoch, kde výška nájomného síce vyvráti pohľad dohora, ale dá sa s ňou žiť, tak zámerne stavané, aby ťažko pracujúcich a ľahko študujúcich nesklamali hneď zavčas rána, skôr ich nastavili na režim: „Krása je nemé odporúčanie, tak by to dnes mohlo vyjsť"... alebo je to len vec náhody, no v tejto miestnôstke bez priameho slnečného svetla zdala sa po prebudení pleť vždy akási zlatistá, oči jasnejšie, farby kontrastné.

Aj zuby boli rovnako biele ako napenený povlak oko úst, cez ktorý ich cerila. Pozrela sa zbližša na vodou polepené riasy, vytrela zvyšky pasty z kútikov, našpúlila pery, stiahla brucho, vypla hruď a zadívala sa ešte, s uspokojením, aj zboku a z druhého boku a rituál bol u konca. Nie, ešte vyhrnúť tielko pod prsia a skontrolovať, či je preliačina na bruchu jasne viditeľná a bedrové kosti trčiace. Je. Sú.

Prehodila vlasy ledabolo spletené do nocou roztancovaného vrkoča na jedno plece a s úsmevom sa vyprevadila na ďalšie všednodenné mólo ťapkajúc mokrými nohami po studenej dlažbe chodby.

Smer detská izba.

Hudba už hrá naplno a na radosť susedom, do toho si tu džemuje rozvibrovaný budík nastavený na mobile a tony príveskov nadskakujú ako na koncerte. Aspoň siedmykrát, v pravidelných päťminútových intervaloch prichádza povel na novú mexickú vlnu. Ešte rozrajcovať kulmu, preventívne aj žehličku na vlasy a PC a nahrať si zopár hitov na dnes do MP4...

Rána sú nechutne krátke. A čím je dievča staršie, tým sa priamo úmerne skracujú.

Vrtí zadkom do rytmu nahnutá nad kompom a zadáva potrebné adresy jednu po druhej. Prelozila novinky, polajkovala zautomatizovane rýchlo pár fotiek, ostatné dokončí po škole, prípadne, ak je infoška, tak to zvládne aj cez vyučko.

Cora je už poloslepá a celohluchá a nevšimne si ani ukážky z najnovšieho albumu Shinedown, hoci debilne vystihaný pán B.S. v intelektuálskych okuliarkoch ziape cez tri oktávy, skoro viac ako riaditeľka.

Profka zrejme vtedy predpokladá, že jej dcérenka má hodinu niekde vedľa...alebo nepredpokladá nič a chce mať ako dôchodkyňa s povolením nadsluhovať, len pokoj. Ticho, teplo, tekutinu...zavrtí lyžičkou v čaji – signál, že treba stíchnuť...Vie pridobre, že vedia viac ako ona, tak majú uzatvorenú zvláštnu dohodu o neútočení.

A ráno odsýpa.

Keď sa o radiátor zo spodného podlažia zaprie pár susedkiných dotykov varechou, stíši decibely a vie, že je už čas sa obliekať.

Kým načíta jej stránku zvládne zväčša celú vrchnú časť.

Nezvládla. S tričkom skrz nos vypliešťa oči na obrazovku. Na nástenku. Na text na nej...Na odosielateľa...

- Len to nie ! – skríkla zúfalo a predstavila si reťaz katastrofických udalostí, čo budú nasledovať: výbuch sopky, tsunami, zemetrasenie, útoky kobyliek. To hlavne!

A na chodbách školy.

A na koberci u riaditeľky.

A ktovie, kde ešte...

Všade!

Odkliknúť zmazanie príspevku by bolo márne, vzhľadom na dvojciferné číslo zdieľaní...Čítať zoznam palcov hore by zabral zvyšok rána. Doobedie...

Odcúvala k rozbombardovanej posteli a zatiahla tvár pod paplón.

Bella tu nie je. Nikdy nebola. Nebude. Nevolajte neskôr...som mŕŕŕtva. Najmenej rok !

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_20. kapitola_

Búrlivá

1.

Zvonček dobzučal. Už niekoľkýkrát. Už ho to nebavilo. Chrčavý zvuk naznačoval, že zvonieva často a často zrejme márne.

- Skúste zatrieskať na tú sklenenú výplň hore, to ho rozčuľuje najviac. – zaškrečala spoza nízkeho plota dobroprajná susedka a s rukami na koloch čakala, či aj túto blondínu plavne objíme a vcucne do bytu, ako tú dievčinku minule.

Emma hodila po nej nevraživý pohľad, celkovo jej prekážalo, že ju vymákla. Náročky si privstala, aby ho stihla ešte pred vyučkom, tak za radu ani nepoďakovala. Asi mala, lebo uškriekané ústa sa neráčili zatvoriť.

- Nič v zlom slečinka, ale tam sa asi takto skoro nedobúchate. Tak po prvé nedele máva opijášske, tak po druhé, pondelky začína v škole až po desiatej a tak po tretie je skôr na brunetky, ako som minule bola ráčila byť svedkom. My blondínky...- siahla si do natočených prefarbených vlasov a našuchorila ich. – ...nemáme asi šancu. Ale ako objímal tú malú hnedú s kabelkou, to ste mali vidieť! – podala presne podstatné informácie.

Tak... takto...zamyslela sa Emma. Indície v popise zapadali na Bellu, ale kto ho vie...Zvyšok rozprávania jej k nej nejako nesedel. Doliezať za ním...nechať sa objímať vo dverách...vtiahnuť dnu...

Lenže máme tu dnešné čerstvé ranné internetové novinky.

Dverami trhlo. A trhané pohyby pokračovali aj za nimi. Ešte nebol celkom v stave skoordinovať pohybové centrum s rečovým...o ostatných nemal bližšie informácie.

To nie je internet...to bude inFERNETové vysielanie...doplo Emme.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, vtisla ho do bytu a zavrela dvere.

- Tie dnešné dievčatá sú čoraz otrlejšie...- zamrmlala si sklamaná suseda. – Bez morálky, ale že úplne bez nej! Takto sa ponúkať, podkladať, vnucovať... To by som jakživ neurobila...Jééminenku, koláč pre pána Golda mi zhorííí...- zdvihla ruky nad hlavu a odporúčala sa z rozhľadne.

2.

Pomedzi prsty na ksichte sa mu skladala tvár Emmy.

- Moja žiačka Emma...- vytvoril si spoj v pojmovom trojuholníku: objekt, pojem, slovo...

- No, zoznámenie za sebou už máme. A teraz to, o čom zrejme nemáme, respektíve vy nemáte, ani potuchy. Kde máte počítač? – rozkázala prísne.

- Tak to náhodou viem celkom presne, „kde mám"... Bzučí mi v spálni sviniar. Spať mi nedopraje! – posťažoval sa ironicky. –

- Spánok vás hneď prejde, veď počkajte... – usmiala sa nasilu a pokynula mu, aby ju k nemu doviedol.

Hoci posledné zvyšky alkoholu ho opúšťali len ťažko sa lúčiac so svojím hostiteľom, snažil sa pôsobiť, že je OK. Sprcha, káva, sprcha, druhá káva by proces urýchlili, ale Emma má zrejme naponáhlo.

Stačilo jej len pohnúť myšou. Dôkaz zostal od svitania na ploche. Len k nemu pribudlo zopár likov, komentov, blahoprajných telegramov a kombinácií tých najrozmanitejších smajlíkov, prevládali žmurkance a srdiečka. A ešte zdieľania sme opomenuli...ich počet narastal geometrickým radom...

Pristupoval po krokoch a čítal báseň, čo svietila teraz zväčšená cez celú plochu.

Vytrčil prst na ňu...a nezmohol sa na slovo.

- ...že by to nebolo vaše vlastné poetické dielo ? To by ste ma ale sklamali, keby vykrádate starých básnikov...Tststs...- pokývala hlavou Emma a prekrížila si ruky na prsiach.

Pozrela sa nahnevane na neho a bola by ho prišpendlila vidlami o sekretár.

- Viete si predstaviť...viete si vy vôbec predstaviť, do akej situácie ste chuderku Bellu práve dostali ? Ako sa asi cíti ?...Čo ju teraz čaká ?! Je mi z vás zle !... Pán Gold ! – zaprskala.

Pozrel na ňu zúfalo.

- Fakt si nič nepamätám, Emma. – zašepkal.

- To má byť riešenie?! Alebo nebodaj ospravedlnenie?! Zobuďte sa už konečne...- zatrmácala ním.

Nebránil sa. Chápal vážnosť situácie.

Ešte chvíľu si ho vychutnala na kolenách, ale čas plynul a ona nezačínala „na desiatu"...ako pán profesor.

Pretočila si stoličku opierkou dopredu a sadla oproti nemu, opretému chrbtom o trapas, čo spôsobil.

- Ja mám riešenie. – nechala doznieť.

Vzhliadol na ňu neveriacky, ale s nádejou.

Vytiahla z vrecka retiazku s medajlónikom.

- Kde ste ho našli ? – siahol si na prázdnu hruď.

- To je dlhý príbeh. Nemáme čas. V skratke. Našiel ho váš syn. Neal. Na cintoríne. A cestou z cintorína našiel Bellu. A potom som tých dvoch našla ja v Bistre u babičky. Máme šťastie, pán Gold. Videlo ich spolu dosť ľudí, s Ruby na čele. Čo je dosť podstatné...– obrátila ruky dlaňami nahor, akože mu má byť všetko jasné a ona čaká potlesk.

Nebolo. Pochopila. Pokračovala.

- Neviem, čo je, alebo nie je medzi vami a vaším synom, ale musíte sa s ním udobriť. Najlepšie by bolo, keby tu u vás aj býva. Na tom budeme stavať našu, teda vašu, vlastne ich story. Už je to jasnejšie ? – spýtala sa.

Nebolo. Pochopila. Pokračovala.

- Ruby všetkým vykváka, že je to Bellin nový frajer! A to ju nemusíme o to ani výslovne žiadať! – hovorila čoraz hlasnejšie.

- Môj Neal ?! – zhrozil sa.

- A čo má byť ? V čom je on horší ako vy ?! – podpichla ho. – Skrátka z nich dvoch spravíme pár a to dnešné ranné intermezzo s tou eroticky ladenou básničkou pripíšeme jemu. Zožerú to... Prišiel zďaleka, prespával tu, využil váš komp a poslal vyznanie lásky svojej priateľke omylom z vašej adresy...Malá chybička...Tak, aká som ?! – hrdo zdvihla bradu.

- Pinocchio je proti vám ťažký amatér. – zdvihol palec a najradšej by ju vybozkával, hoci víťazstvo bolo stále neisté.

- A čo Bella ? – zneistel.

- Prvý obklad jej idem dať ja, ale potom je to len a len na vás. Ako sa rozhodnete...- stisla pery.

- A Neal ? Kde je ? Čo je s ním ?! Nič ste mi o ňom vlastne nepovedali...- opäť sa mu zjavili dve kolmé vrásky na čele.

- Teraz nemáme čas na Neala. Ja idem rýchlo k Belle a vy sa v škole tvárte, akoby nič. Príbeh pre Reginu si radšej preopakujte... S Nealom to vybavím sama. Príde popoludní pre Bellu, "svoju lásku", na motorke pred školu... a potom...Tie vaše štyri semestre na práve budem považovať za dostatočné ďakujem. – dokončila tajomne.

Pochopil.

Súhlasne prikývol.


End file.
